<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Сделаем это по телефону by Jadaite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654433">Сделаем это по телефону</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite'>Jadaite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Weiß Kreuz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2009-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2009-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brad Crawford/Schuldig</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Сделаем это по телефону</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Брэд, знаешь, тут адово пекло, и днем дешевле себе пустить пулю в лоб, чем пройти весь Париж насквозь, — Шульдих охрип, но голос — до отвращения живой и жизнерадостный.</p><p>У него за окном мчаться машины. Он уже упился чаем с неимоверным количеством сахара. В номере его ждет пиво, но там нет wifi, и он сидит с нетбуком на ресепшене, ловя за хвост проворный интернет.</p><p>У Брэда в комнате кондиционер, он работает, не смотря на то, что за окном ливень. В комнате прохладно и темно. Кроуфорд держит телефон левой рукой.</p><p>— Шульдих, ты сам мечтал пройтись по Елисейским полям, разве оно того не стоило?</p><p>— Стоило, — тянет Шульдих задумчиво. — Мне хочется в Лондон, — без перехода сообщает он.</p><p>— Лондон — странный город. Я провел в нем некоторое время... Без тебя. Не думаю, что тебе там понравится осенью: будет морось, сырость, ветер и унылые полисмены на перекрестках. А тебе нужна яркость. Ведь так?</p><p>— Когда как. Сейчас у меня токсикоз от яркости... я ненавижу туристов. Мне кажется, в Париже нет французов. И вообще, Кроуфорд, в следующий раз я хочу поехать с тобой, — всё на одном дыхании.</p><p>Брэд отводит трубку от уха, борясь с внезапным желанием отключить связь. Шульдих — паранорм, убийца, напарник — может быть жесток, как никто.</p><p>— Мы не отдыхаем вместе, — сухо говорит Кроуфорд.</p><p>Шульдих морщит нос и вешает трубку. Он оставляет недопитый чай и уходит в номер пить пиво.</p><p>«Пошел он в жопу», — думает рыжий.</p><p>Кроуфорд слушает гудки, а потом швыряет телефон в стену. И этот дикий для него жест вдруг вызывает смех. "Мы не поедем в Лондон, — думает он. — Мы поедем Венецию или в Прагу. Вместе."</p><p> </p><p>В следующий раз он звонит сам:</p><p>— Доброе утро.</p><p>— Иди на хуй, — сообщает Шульдих отсутствующим голосом.</p><p>По утрам с ним всегда так. По крайней мере, до первой чашки чая.</p><p>У Шульдиха тяжелая голова, и очень хочется спать. Мир отвратителен. За окном ясное небо без намека на тучку. И солнце так и норовит пробраться в комнату.</p><p>— Надеюсь, это не провокация, — ровно отвечает на приветствие Кроуфорд. За время совместной работы Брэд привык к тому, что настроение рыжего по утрам колеблется от «отвратительно» до «мерзко». Он чувствует легкое злорадство, ведь сейчас его нет рядом, чтоб поставить чашку горячего чая у кровати Шульдиха. Это мелко, но Шульдих сам виноват — ведь его нет рядом.</p><p>— А что, уже снял штаны? — огрызается Шульдих.</p><p>Настроение от елейного голоса напарника, который никогда не испытывал никаких проблем с ранними подъемами, падает ещё ниже. Хотя, кажется, ниже уже и некуда.</p><p>— Шульдих! — Брэд начинает злиться. — Просыпайся. Я хотел бы знать, когда ты возвращаешься — твой отпуск затянулся.</p><p>— Иди на хуй! — хрипит Шульдих и выдирает провод из телефона.</p><p>Он заворачивается в простыню с головой и лежит так ровно пару минут, потом садится — растрепанный, недоспавший и злой. Он матерится от души прежде, чем встать.</p><p>Париж пахнет круассанами и кофе. Кофе он никогда не любил.</p><p>Телефон остается отключенным.</p><p>Кроуфорд варит кофе, на второй раз кофе уже не убегает и его даже можно пить. Он выцеживает чашечку, в голове проясняется. Набирает знакомый номер, но там только гудки: абонент недоступен.</p><p>"Ну же, — думает он. — Ты сводишь меня с ума."</p><p> </p><p>Шульдих весь день бродит по городу и игнорирует намеки организма о том, что ноги гудят уже не просто так. Он скалится в лицо солнцу, стараясь не мечтать о прохладе кабинета Кроуфорда... От Лувра до Триумфальной арки, от неё до Эйфелевой башни, оттуда через военный музей Инвалидов на Сите — мимо Нотр-Дама через второй островок и площадь Бастилии... – маршрут, который французы называют "не пешком, а только на метро" — упрямо проходит ногами.</p><p>Он включает телефон, предварительно устроившись в ванной, с чаем, пиццей и книгой.</p><p> </p><p>День Кроуфорда проходит в кабинете: телефонные переговоры, встречи, анализ биржевых сводок — к вечеру голова уже ничего не соображает. Мигрень сдавливает виски. В это время автодозвон на телефоне, который Брэд забыл отключить, ловит длинный гудок.</p><p>Шульдих выжидает ещё пару секунд и берет трубку.</p><p>— Алло? — тянет он тоном довольного кота, наевшегося сливок.</p><p>Точно Чеширского.</p><p>— Это я, — сообщает зачем-то Кроуфорд, хотя номер наверняка высветил что-нибудь вроде "зануда"или "босс", — мы не договорили.</p><p>Шульдих щурится и злорадно выдыхает:</p><p>— Мой отпуск только начался. Загляни в командировочные документы и увидишь, что это так.</p><p>— Твой отпуск разбит на четыре части: по неделе. Твоя неделя уже подошла к концу, — Кроуфорд трет висок, его раздражает упрямство Шульдиха, ну что ему этот Париж, в конце концов! Брэд даже себе бы не признался, что ревнует рыжего к этому городу, в котором его – Кроуфорда — нет.</p><p>Шульдих слушает голос Кроуфорда и совершенно о нем не скучает.</p><p>"Чтобы такого сморозить?"— думает он, даже не собираясь признаваться себе, что просто тянет время.</p><p>— А какая у тебя погода?</p><p>— С утра был дождь, — немного удивляясь, говорит Брэд. — А к вечеру выглянуло солнце, на улице свежо.</p><p>Кроуфорд подходит к окну и распахивает створку, с улицы тянет сквозняком. Ехать домой не хочется, без рыжего квартира пустая и неуютная. Он подумывает о том, чтоб заночевать в кабинете, и пусть позвоночник отвалится к утру.</p><p>— Здорово, а у меня солнце шпарило весь день. А ещё я видел трехколесный мопед... и, Брэд, ты не хочешь купить такую штуку двухколесную, чтобы на ней до работы добираться? Это так... впечатляюще выглядит. Так и вижу тебя в костюме и на этой хрени по городу...</p><p>Его разбирает смех.</p><p>— Двухколесную хрень? — По голосу Брэда можно судить, насколько он ошарашен. — Велосипед?.. Ну конечно, а тебе мы купим самокат, будешь ехать сзади почетным эскортом.</p><p>Кроуфорд фыркает в сторону, рыжий поднимает ему настроение, даже не желая этого. Он проводит пальцем по стеклу, оставляя на окне почти каллиграфическую букву "Ш". Он... скучает.</p><p>— Нет, Брэд, это не велосипед и даже не самокат, — возмущается рыжий. — Очень удобно. Представь, стоишь, едешь, ветерок... и место для парковки искать не надо.</p><p>— И что же это за машина? — Теперь Брэд действительно заинтересован. Он выходит из офиса, небрежно кивая охране, ему вдруг так остро хочется оказаться дома в окружении привычных вещей и запахов. Там возле зеркала в прихожей до сих пор не выветрился аромат одеколона рыжего.</p><p>— Это два колеса по двум сторонам от дощечки, на которой ты стоишь. С мотором, видимо. Нажимаешь и едешь. А управляешь... ну от этой доски вверх уходит руль.</p><p>Шульдих настолько загорается идеей, что начинает жестикулировать. Брызги покрывают пол.</p><p>— Это феерично, — Брэд улыбался, выезжая на трассу — энтузиазм Шульдиха всегда его заводил. Сразу хотелось жить, работать, делать какие-то странные вещи... вот, купить например эту доску с рулем. Для коллекции. — А если пойдет дождь, можно приделать зонтик над головой, правда?</p><p>— Насчет зонтика не знаю. Но знаешь, всегда можно возить тот зонтик, который от солнца и крепится на голове, — смеется Шульдих.</p><p>— Это твой план, дискредитировать меня в глазах общества? — Не выдерживает серьезный тон Брэд. Он почти приехал.</p><p>— Нет. Хочу такую твою фотографию в семейный альбом. Я как раз к камере приобрел новый объектив. Ищу жертву.</p><p>— У тебя есть семейный альбом? — Иронизирует Брэд. — Это что-то новенькое. Решил остепениться, завести жену и пуделя?</p><p>Он входит в зал, бросая плащ на спинку дивана, достает из бара бутылку и поднимается в спальню. Телефон переключен на хендсфри.</p><p>— Конечно, есть. Но тебе я его не покажу. Там столько компрометирующих фотографий....</p><p>— Ты обнаженный? — Не думая, брякает Кроуфорд.</p><p>— А хочешь увидеть? — рыжий садится в ванне.</p><p>Брэд делает большой глоток прямо из горлышка — виски обжигает гортань. Он уже не помнит, когда последний раз пил что-то кроме вина, дорогого, выдержанного... из бокалов богемского стекла. Виски снимает головную боль и делает мир веселее.</p><p>— Увидеть что? — Усмехается он.</p><p>Шульдих закатывает глаза и опускается обратно в ванну.</p><p>— Меня. Обнаженным.</p><p>Он переходит на немецкий и тянет слова. В его устах немецкий совсем не звучит как дешевое порно.</p><p>Брэд падает на кровать в костюме с бутылкой в руке, ослабляет галстук, так как от звуков немецкой речи у него перехватывает дыхание. Немецкий — рыжий — ассоциации неизбежны. В теле алкоголь вливается в кровь.</p><p>— Да, — хрипло говорит Кроуфорд.</p><p>Брови рыжего взлетают вверх, и он спокойно может украсить собой обложку журнала, олицетворяя удивление. Чего-чего, а этого он не ждал.</p><p>Неловким движением Шульдих чуть не сталкивает кусок пиццы в ванну.</p><p>— О! — выдыхает он. — И чтобы ты стал делать?</p><p>Вопрос почти тонет в шуме воды. Рыжий сидит не шевелясь, чувствуя себя очень глупо. С пиццей в одной руке и трубкой в другой.</p><p>Этот вопрос вызывает у Брэда приступ беззвучного смеха, в котором истерики больше чем смысла. Действительно, что он бы сделал? Разве ответ не очевиден: укрыл одеяльцем и спел колыбельную. Или все же...</p><p>"Прикоснулся"— вертится на языке, но он еще недостаточно пьян для этого и вслух говорит:</p><p>— Не знаю.</p><p>Шульдих чувствует себя обманутым. Хотя другого ответа трудно было бы ожидать. Скорее всего, он просто посмотрит, повертит... налюбуется и, сказав на прощание: "Ты — совершенство, детка. Давай продадим твои фотографии и срубим деньги", уйдет к себе... чертов эстет, который никогда не забывает о своей выгоде.</p><p>Рыжий слышит стук в дверь и говорит совершенно не то, что собирался сказать:</p><p>— О, прости... пока ты определяешься, у меня тут гость. До завтра, Брэд. Сладких снов.</p><p>Он не дает ему ответить, он вешает трубку.</p><p>Кроуфорд слышит глухой стук и звук воды на заднем фоне. Он чувствует тихое бешенство и... возбуждение — кто бы ни был ночным гостем его телепата, ему лучше остаться в Париже навсегда. Брэд стягивает галстук и представляет, что может происходить там, в другом городе, в другой спальне. Каскад рыжих волос, узкая обнаженная спина, распухшие губы... он расстегивает пуговицы на рубашке и проводит ладонью по груди.</p><p>Рыжий совсем забыл, что заказывал в номер шампанское. И заплатив за бутылку, подозрительно на неё косится. Зачем, если он собирался пить пиво? Но впрочем... он досадует, что Кроуфорд такой, какой он есть. И вместо того, чтобы проводить ночь одному, выходит на улицу, прихватив бутылку вина.</p><p>Он направляется к Эйфелевой башне и минут 10 медитирует на сознания людей, выискивая необходимое. Он закрывает на вечер башню для туристов и поднимается наверх в одиночестве. Ветер пробирает насквозь. Хороший контраст дневному пеклу. А звезды, они такие же. И город обыкновенный. Но отчего-то щемит сердце. Хотя с чего бы ему? Всё это так, флер романтики... несолидной и глупой.</p><p>Шульдих скалится. Но выходит почему-то ни черта не весело.</p><p>Он распивает шампанское прямо так, из горлышка, и ежится. А пиджак у Кроуфорда теплый, руки сильные и тело горячее...</p><p>Только вот нет его тут.</p><p>Он садится на тонкие перила и закрывает глаза.</p><p>Нет, умирать он не собирается. Тем более так по-глупому... Просто почти хорошо.</p><p> </p><p>Кроуфорд представляет себе картинку из порно-фильма, что-то вроде визит мальчика-стюарда в номер рок-звезды... но фантазия плавно меняет течение: он видит собственную спальню и знакомый силуэт в дверях. Шульдих часто стоял так, привалившись к косяку... Брэд коротко выдыхает и рывком поднимается с кровати, подходит к окну. Сегодня ему весь день не хватает воздуха. И еще кое-кого... Город за стеклом мигает огнями. Брэду холодно, и он льет виски в бокал, пьет, прижимаясь лбом к стеклу: "Возвращайся..."</p><p> </p><p>В следующий раз Шульдих звонит из Лондона. За окном вечерний туман. Шульдих пьет Эрл Грей и довольно щурится. На его шее шарф, и он похож на художника с Монмартра. Он почти неуместен тут, но почему-то вписывается. Телепат везде, как у себя дома, в роли Хозяина, а радушного или нет — зависит от настроения.</p><p>— Привет. Ты знаешь, в Лондоне туман. Ты прав. Но мне нравится. Здесь погода меняется три раза на дню, как будто Бог не может определиться, что у него следует после файф-о-клок.</p><p>— Лондон — город болезни, — сонно выдает Кроуфорд. Он включает ночник, на часах четыре утра. — Туман заползает в твои легкие и отравляет ядом несбывшихся надежд. Лондон — город одиночества, там никогда не бывает рядом того, кого ты любишь... Я ненавижу Англию, Боже, храни Королеву.</p><p>Кроуфорд сам не осознает, что говорит в час волка, когда сон еще не совсем покинул его.</p><p>— И черные вороны вынимают твою душу? — спрашивает Шульдих, рисуя высыпанным из пакетика сахаром на столешнице букву "К".</p><p>— Да, — отвечает Брэд, разговор кажется ему сном. — В твоей комнате слой пыли в дюйм, когда ты вернешься, там невозможно будет жить.</p><p>— Я вернусь через три недели и не днем раньше. Ты не успеешь соскучиться, — беззаботно говорит Шульдих и резким движением стряхивает со стола сахар.</p><p>— Я уже скучаю, — так же сонно говорит Брэд. — Я скучаю по тебе.</p><p>— Может ты еще и любишь меня? — спрашивает Шульдих.</p><p>Он не задумывается о том, чего в словах больше: надежды или яда?</p><p>— Да. — Кроуфорду снится туман и бледный свет фонарей над Темзой. Ему снится холод и свои собственные слова: — Мне скучно жить без тебя.</p><p>Чашка вываливается из похолодевших рук Шульдиха и со звоном разбивается о мостовую. Рыжий сидит с остановившимся взглядом, весь в чайных брызгах, даже кажется, на кончике носа, и мысли в его голове танцуют пьяную ламбаду.</p><p>— Ты меня любишь?</p><p>Сон затягивает Кроуфорда в свои омуты, в рыжие сети грез, он не слышит вопрос. Телефон падает на пол.</p><p>— Кроуфорд?! Кроуфорд?!</p><p>Шульдих замолкает. И тихо шипит одно из тех непереводимых ругательств, которые являются национальной гордостью его страны.</p><p>Он вытирает салфеткой лицо и руки. Он уходит из кафе и думает о том, что этот чертов оракул — козел. Нет, этого не может быть, потому что иначе мир превратится в хаос. Куда Лондону до одного пророка первого уровня?!</p><p>Пятна от чая на его сером костюме почти незаметны, но он чувствует себя неуютно.</p><p> </p><p>Брэд просыпается в пять утра с чувством, что произошло что-то непоправимое. Он хмурится, ежась на стуле в кухне, наблюдая за тем, как выкипает кофе. Протирает очки, смотрит на часы, но не может поймать ускользающую мысль. Наконец, проверяет телефон, там один принятый звонок от рыжего, и понимание ложится на плечи Тауэрским замком. Он сказал это? Кроуфорд трет виски — он сказал это.</p><p>Он набирает номер:</p><p>— Шульдих?</p><p>— Да, милый? — тянет рыжий.</p><p>Он бродит по Трафальгарской площади и пугает голубей. На нем дранные джинсы и ковбойская рубашка. Плеер заело на Армстронге. Не лондонское настроение.</p><p>Но на сердце блюз.</p><p>— Да, — говорит Кроуфорд и выключает телефон. У Шульдиха будет время подумать над этим словом, а уж что он надумает, ведомо только небесам. Или пеклу.</p><p>Шульдих вдумчиво изучает экран телефона и набирает номер аэропорта. Уже через семь часов он стоит перед их домом.</p><p>Он устраивается в кафешке напротив и тянет венский кофе. У его ног чемоданы — немым напоминанием о непосещенном им Иерусалиме. Он дожидается самого вечера. Наблюдает, как Кроуфорд паркует машину и хлопает входной дверью. После чего заказывает билет в Амстердам.</p><p>Он выключает телефон, оставив на автоответчике Кроуфорда короткое сообщение: "Сам дурак".</p><p>Брэд ставит автоответчик на кольцо. Под милое напоминание о глупости его хозяина чудесно режется салат и пьется холодное пиво. Кроуфорд задумчиво изучает этикетку на бутылке, там нарисован альпийский луг. Он думает, а не спивается ли? Но мысль не стоит внимания, поэтому он подхватывает поднос и устраивается у телевизора, сегодня в программе "Терминатор 3. Восстание машин".</p><p> </p><p>Амстердам встречает Шульдиха солнцем и холодным ветром. Вода, кажется, везде, кружат облезлые чайки и в ушах трещит страшный микс. Телепат кормит отожравшихся на туристических харчах лебедей и думает о том, не тряхнуть ли ему стариной, и не выкурить что-нибудь позабористее... Раздрай накатывает девятым валом на нервы рыжего, и он срывается в ночь, как утопленник, подхваченный стремительным течением горной реки. Утопленнику все равно, что впереди будет водопад.</p><p> </p><p>У Кроуфорда бессонница, он сминает крахмальные простыни, скидывает подушку, его раздражает все: тиканье часов, шум ветра, шорохи. Промаявшись пару часов, он встает и идет в комнату, оборудованную под спортзал — бьет по боксерской груше. Удар, удар... запястья ноют старыми травмами. В душе долго стоит под горячей водой, запрокинув лицо навстречу струям. Он давит в себе желание взять телефон. Это бессмысленно, ведь все сказано, но Шульдих выбирает не его.</p><p> </p><p>Круговорот драйва в крови Шульдиха мотает его из ночного клуба в притон и обратно. Единственное, о чем он заботится, это о том, чтобы его партнер не был очкариком, брюнетом и не имел СПИДа.</p><p>В пять утра, спихнув любовника на пол, он набирает знакомый номер:</p><p>— Нет, ты серьёзно?</p><p>— Я бы ненавидел тебя, если бы не любил, — чертова пифия с чертовой бессонницей в пять утра далека от любезности.</p><p>Шульдих, молча, тянется за сигаретой, вылавливает недокуренную из пепельницы и закуривает заново. Пепел опадает на белые простыни. В комнате пахнет алкоголем и сексом, мыслями он на седьмом небе от счастья. Но у него странное ощущение, что всё происходящее — один большой наеб. Он не знает, что сказать. «Я тебя тоже», — не приходит в голову. И он просто отключает мобильный.</p><p> </p><p>Утром у Кроуфорда мигрень разрывает виски. Он одевает угольно-черный костюм, и даже серый галстук не оживляет картины, монохромный мир вокруг смягчает головную боль ровно до того момента, как он открывает дверь в офис. За столом переговоров человек, встреча с которым стоила Брэду не мало дней жизни. На посетителе бежево-желтая рубашка, льняной пиджак перекинут на подлокотник кресла, два телохранителя за спиной. Кроуфорд давит внезапный порыв раздражения.</p><p>— Господа, — ровно приветствует он присутствующих.</p><p> </p><p>Тель-Авив встречает Шульдиха самыми тщательными в мире мерами безопасности. Такими, что хочется действительно в конце оказаться террористом, лишь бы отстали. Он едет в Иерусалим на обычном автобусе и прибывает туда в самое пекло. Шульдих шатается по улицам Нового города, медленно продвигаясь к Старому. У него от церквей тошнота.</p><p>Телепат набирает номер Кроуфорда, облокотившись о стену Плача, так и не покрыв головы.</p><p> </p><p>Переговоры затягиваются, прежние условия не устраивают собеседника, и он качает ногой, громко смеется и юлит. В его глазах змеиное равнодушие. Кроуфорд отпивает чай мелкими глотками и смотрит в окно. Договор должен быть подписан. Почти невесомые таблетки валиума оттягивают карман.</p><p>Когда раздается звонок, собеседники, разделенные тяжелым дубовым столом, молчат уже пару минут. Торг закончен, но результат не удовлетворяет интересам господина в желтой рубашке. Брэд отвечает на звонок, не колеблясь, мелодия "Dragonfly" — это Шульдих.</p><p>— Скажи это ещё раз, — без приветствия требует телепат.</p><p>Над головой ни облачка, вокруг евреи в кипах, за стеной святая земля.</p><p>— Я люблю тебя, — не меняя тона голоса, говорит Брэд. Он поднимает глаза на своих визави: "Переговоры окончены. Я не изменю свою позицию... До свидания. Охрана вас проводит."</p><p>— Кроуфорд, если ты издеваешься надо мной, то я тебя пристрелю, — в тон ему отвечает телепат.</p><p>Он бесцеремонно закуривает длинную сигарету и прикидывает, где на этой подводной лодке каюта капитана.</p><p>— А если нет? Что ты сделаешь? — спрашивает Брэд и развязывает галстук. Он слишком устал от костюма, крахмала, черно-белого мира... ему нужно всего лишь немного солнца.</p><p>— Я тебе лучше покажу, — многообещающе говорит Шульдих: признаваться в любви он не собирается. Не солидно. Сердце отбивает на тамбурине какой-то сумасшедший ритм. — Я собираюсь в Прагу, успеешь прилететь туда и встретить меня там?</p><p>— Да. — Отвечает Кроуфорд, откидывая крышку ноутбука. Заказать билет дело пяти минут. — Я собираюсь получить от тебя полную демонстрацию...</p><p>Он выходит из здания, на секунду ослепнув от неожиданного света, вспоровшего облака. «Наверное, это хороший знак» — рассеянно думает он, и сам чуть насмешливо улыбается этой мысли. Когда он успел стать суеверным? Хотя... только те, кому есть, что терять, обращают внимание на такие вещи. Он все еще улыбается, подходя к своей машине, слишком счастливый, слишком ослепленный счастьем, чтобы заметить, как за его спиной кто-то в тени поднимает вытянутую руку с пистолетом. Но... но Шульдих ждет Кроуфорда в Праге. А Кроуфорд никогда не давал ему обещаний, которых не мог бы выполнить.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://junajull.diary.ru/">comics by junajull</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>